when past becomes present
by mcDreamy's intern97
Summary: Derek left Seattle because of an misunderstanding. After tears, breakdowns and attempting suicide, Meredith found love and happiness with none other then Mark sloan. But when Derek returns 5 years later, what will happend and what will change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meredith was sitting on a bed in an on call room with closed eyes.

_«one minute» _

_«two minutes» _

_«three minutes» _she counted in her head.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at the little, white plastic stick in her hands. Nervousety filled her veins.

It read 'pregnant',she was pregnant. A big smile crossed her face at the thought.

This was her baby, her's and Derek's made with and by love.

Derek... she had to tell Derek. She jumped off the bed only to bang her head into the upper berth.

«Damn it!» She cursed rubbing her head.

« Hey, quiet down there.» A dark male voice shouted.

Meredith jumped, she hadn't noticed that there was someone else in the room. The voice was familiar though. She quickly turned around and took notice to the man in the bed. It was none other then Mark Sloan.

«Sorry Mark didn't see you upp there.» She whispered, still with a smile one her face.

«Nah, it's okay Grey. Why are you smiling like that by the way? It's sickening me.» He said with a grimace on his face.

«Im pregnant!» She blurted out, incapable of keaping it back any longer.

«Whoa! Congrats Grey have you told Derek yet?» he asked giving her a big smile.

«No, I just found out. I was acctualy on my way before I woke you up.» she replied teasingly.

«Thangs for that by the way.» He said rolling his eyes.

«Well, since I'm already up I'll come with you. I want to see Derek's face when you tell him.» he grinned. «Relax Grey he won't evern notice me, I'll stand behind a corner or something.» he said quickly, noticing the look on Meredith's face.

«Fine, come on then.» She sighted, she didn't bother putting up an fight.

«Great, let me just put on my scrubs.» he said as he jumped down from the bed.

«You and Shep have the perfect baby. Like a mini McDreamy or whatever, oh my god did I just say that!» he laughed as the walked out the door. She laughed with him as he tied up his scrub pants.

Derek Shepperd walked through the corridors thinking of Meredith. The had been together for months now and they was doing great. He was ready to pop the question.

He had even bought a ring. The problem was that he had no idea how to do it.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard the laughter he loved so much.

He began running after the familiar voice, but stopped dead tracks when he turned the corner and saw who she was laughing with. His heart broke in a thousand pieces as he watched Mark Sloan laugh with Meredith, tying his scrub pants. His hair bristling all around his head. He turned and run as fast as his feets would allow him to.

Chapter 2

Meredith walked out to the parking lot. The rain was pouring down, soaking her cloths.

She was exhausted, she had looked after Derek everywhere without any luck.

She was walking to her car when she spotted him. «Finally!» she breathed. He was sitting on a bench not too far away. She started running to him as fast as she could. «Derek, Derek!» she yelled.

When she reached him, she noticed something was wrong. His eyes was dark and cold.

«Meredith.»he said simply, but she could hear the pain and anger in his voice.

She was a little confused but she still had to tell him about the baby.

«Derek we need to talk.» she smiled

«Yeah, we do.» he answered, his voice shaking with anger.

Meredith's smile sunked a little but still keeping it on the face.

«I have something to tell you.» she said seducide.

«I already know.» his voice still not changing.

This caused Meredith to frown. She thought he would be happy with this.

«Aren't you happy?» She said tears forming in her eyes.

«HAPPY!» he screamed «Why on earth would you think I would be HAPPY!»he yelled at her.

«_I guess I was wrong then_.» she thought as she let the first tears fall.

«You know, I was going to propose to you, but now...» he picked up a lavender colored velvet box from his pocket and threw with all his power across the parking lot.

«Screw you.»he said. Then he looked her stright in the eyes and whispered «I don't wanne see you, I don't wanne talk to you. I hate you Meredith Grey. May you rot in hell just like your mother. You'r just like her.» He started walking away when he turned. «Have a nice life.» he spat, before getting in his car and drive off. Away from Seattle, from his old life and from Meredith Grey.

Meredith let herself fall to the wet ground, tears now falling uncontrollably from her eyes making way down her cheeks. She felt like a knif had been stabbed in her chest and ripped it open. It would probaly hurt less anyway. He said he hated her, that she was just like her mother. He didn't want her, he didn't want their baby. After tweny minutes ore so she dried her tears away with her sleeve and stood up. Fine, she would do it his way. He didn't want their baby? Fine, she would get rid off it first thing in the morning. They would never see eatch other again, they would never talk. She would never shed more tears for Derek Shepperd again. She got in her car and drowe home. She never noticed the person behind the bushes who had overheard the whole conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mark was standing on Meredith's porch wondering if he should knock on or not. He was absolutely furious at Derek. How could he say something like that to Meredith, the supposedly love of his life. He had no right. And just because she was pregnant with his love child. Derek had always wanted kids, hadn't he? So what was wrong with Meredith's? He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened revealing Izzie in the doorway.

"Dr. Sloan, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked. "Oh, I just thought I should come by and check on Meredith. I assume she told you about last night?" he replied.

"Yeah." she sighed. "I just can't believe he would say something like that to her!" he could tell she was angry. "No, not me either. Where are you going by the way?" he asked only now noticing she was fully dressed. " I'm on my way to the hospital, big trauma coming in. It was really good you came by. Meredith is baking, well at least she is trying to. But she is ruining my kitchen you got to stop her." Izzie pleaded. And before he could something else she was running down the stairs towards her car. He turned and walked in to the house. He had been there a couple of times before with Derek, but it had never been this clean before. He assumed it was a part of Meredith's dealing along with the baking. Waling against the kitchen he couldn't help but notice that god uphill smell.

Peeking in the kitchen door he saw why. The kitchen was full of traces with muffins, but it wasn't Izzie's delicious chocolate muffins that gave you water in the mouth. Well these where brown to, but he was pretty sure that they weren't supposed to be. "Grey, stop with the cooking before you burn the whole kitchen down." he shouted through the music he recognized as the Clash.

Meredith's head snapped up from the mixing bowl and saw Mark leaning against the door frame.

A big smile spread over her face and she turned off the CD-player. " Mark, hey. I was just making some muffins, but I wouldn't try eating them if I where you because I'm pretty sure you will end up with food poisoning." she giggled. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "So what brings you to my house Mark?" she asked. " I just thought I should check on you. I saw the whole scene yesterday." he said. "Oh." was her only reply before looking down at the mixer bowl again.

She looked up at him again before talking again. " Mark I need you to drive me to the Mercy West clinic." " Okay, but why." he asked " I have an appointment for an abortion." she said casually, like if she was talking about a trip to the grocery store. "What? No! You don't need to have an abortion just because Derek's not here. You have a family who will help you through this. You have Christina, Izzie, Lexie, George, Alex and you have me. You don't need him." Mark shouted.

Tears started forming in Meredith's eyes."Don't you see Mark I can't keep it. I can't have a baby looking like him, reminding me every day of what could have been. To look at my baby and see HIM without being able to feel him, to touch him or to kiss him. I just can't, its to much." she collapsed in Mark's arms with tears now falling freely down her cheeks. "Its okay Mer, its okay I understand." he soothed while rubbing her back and kissed her dirty blonde hair. He's nostrils filled

with the smell of lavender, the smell exclusive for Meredith. And he couldn't help to feel warm inside as he held her in his arms. " What time is the appointment?" he asked, careful not to further upset her. " At four o'clock." she choked out. "Then we have about two hours to get there, but its a long drive so we really should get going." he said. "okay" she replied unwillingly letting go of Mark and went to change her cloths. It was a silent ride to Mercy West. Mark sat with her under the procedure and helped her home afterward only stopping to by strawberry ice cream. He stopped outside her house and walked to the other side to open the door for Meredith. When she tried to walk you could see her body was hurting so Mark decided to help her. "Here take this." he said to her and handed her the strawberry ice cream before scooping her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. "Mark you moron let me down!"she shrieked. On the top on the stairs he put her down.

"So, I guess I'll get going then." turning around to leave. "Mark wait!" she said before taking his arm and pulling him in for a light kiss. " Thank you." she whispered against his lips. She then walked in to the house and closing the door. Mark stood there for a moment before returning to his car with and amazing feeling and Meredith's taste on his lips.


End file.
